Motherly Love -a gift to a friend-
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman was thrown into an abusive foster care system after losing her parents. King Fritz always made adopting very complicated, so Mikasa never actually expected to be saved from her torment...until Brianna came into Mikasa's life, and saved Mikasa's very soul. As Mikasa grew, and as she fell for Eren, she always knew the one person she would always return home to.
1. A slice of hope

**_I'd like to thank EremikaHaven once again for letting me write this. She deserves a HUGE shout out for this. She is AMAZING. It's a shame she isn't known more. She has to be one of the most interesting people I've ever seen. I have so many ideas for this, and I really hope you like it! Thank you so much, Brianna! (I hope you don't mind if I call you that.) I really hope I was able to write you good enough…I hope I don't get you OOC._**

 ** _Keep in mind, this is the AOT world. In this fanfiction, it's like an alternative path, like if adoption was a huge thing in AOT. Keep in mind, I've done a fair amount of research on AOT and adoption, and I read a lot about foster homes, so please don't freak out about every little thing. Thank you, my readers._**

 _Their bond began that day…a day neither of them would have ever forgotten. A bond deeper than any blood relatives out there…one that would change the very fate of the world itself, change the very history…changed the way their fates would have been…a bond deeper than compassion…a bond deeper than **love**._

Thunder crackled in the city of Shiganshina, on an early Saturday morning. It was 3:00 AM throughout all of wall Maria, and most families were sound asleep. The city wasn't bustling with sound like it usually did when the sun was out, and the only sound to be heard was the roaring thunder and pouring rain pattering against every roof within miles.

In the Rodorigo Foster Center, all the boys and girls were sleeping soundly inside of their rooms. In the foster home, there were nineteen kids; eleven girls, eight boys.

In each room was about five children since there were so many abused and neglected children there. But one of the most famous way that the kids would get in was from being orphaned. Whether it was from titans, accidents, or just other humans, children lost their parents more often than most who lived in the walls even knew about.

Because the king had made such a complex system of adoption, a lot of people didn't want to go through the pain of adopting these kids. So, more often than not they get left alone, left with nobody but each other.

The adoption process was very largely expensive since the government was greedy for more money. You had to practically buy the child, which could be thousands of dollars, so a lot of people didn't have the money for that, and if they did, they used it on other things, since they could just have children naturally most of the time.

The process could take weeks to months to get finished, depending on how complex the child/parent's files and histories were. It was a very cruel fate for the poor children since most would never even be considered to get adopted, and most of the foster cares were actually extremely abusive to the children, since the highest paid were the ones who became foster parents, and it was far too likely that if you had a lot of money, you were a corrupted person.

People also couldn't just take an orphaned child on the streets home; they had to bring them to foster care.

And that's why, despite all the sleeping children, Mikasa Ackerman sat, wide awake, her silky black, long hair falling and sticking onto her tear stained face.

She was hugging herself tightly, feeling nothing but her own warmth through her nightgown. On her lap was a long maroon scarf, which was off because it could choke her in her sleep, and she had only just recently awoken.

Thunder rolled again, lightning flashing through the window on the right wall, which was made completely of bricks. The nine-year-old yelped, jumping slightly, trembling further. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks, as more thunder came, and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing helplessly.

 _"How come none of the others have woken up yet…? Usually Suzanne would be awake by now, since she's a light sleeper…it's a good thing she isn't though…I can't deal with her right now…"_

Mikasa heard more thunder, and grabbed her blanket, burying herself under it, shaking like a leaf.

 _"I didn't used to be so scared of the thunder…it only started when…when…"_

Mikasa gasped, throwing a hand to her forehead as a torturous pounding began in her head, showing that she was having another migraine. She just buried her head in her legs, grabbing onto her scarf and clinging to it like a lifeline, sobbing into herself, feeling so frightened and helpless.

Mikasa heard footsteps outside of the door. Immediately, she lied down, curling into herself, trembling as she prayed they wouldn't notice she was awake. She covered her mouth to keep in her whimpers and gasps and hoped with all her heart nobody would come in to torment her, like they often did, despite the fact that she wasn't doing anything but seeking help and healing from all the trauma she had been through.

 _"Eren…please…help me…I'm so scared…everybody here hurts me…nobody…nobody wants me…except you…Mrs. Araya always hits me and locks me up…and most of the kids ignore me…and the other kids bully me…please…please…save me, Eren…I miss you…I…I…"_

Mikasa closed her blue eyes tightly, tears streaming down her face, as she remembered everything she had been put through over those last few weeks. Those days she spent getting hit, called names, made fun of because she is a different race, treated like an unwanted object. She thought of how Mrs. Araya would beat her, since she was much bigger than Mikasa. Mikasa may have been strong, but she was only a child, who was all alone. Against about ten abusive people with nobody to comfort and love her, she stood no chance.

Mikasa wouldn't say a single word during the entire day, since if she said anything Mrs. Araya disliked, she would get beaten and locked up in the bathroom, where she would cry and cry, waiting for them to let her free. Since she hadn't spoke, it hadn't happened to her…but she saw Araya do it to some of the other kids.

Mikasa did fight back. She had kicked, and hit, but Araya threatened to kick Mikasa out on the streets if she didn't obey. For Mikasa, that would be worse than being in the foster home. She would be at risk of being kidnapped or starved, and nobody would be able to take her in without officially adopting her. At least at the foster care she wasn't going to be kidnapped and sold, and there was food. But she still couldn't handle the abuse she was enduring, just because she was born different than most.

The night went on, with nobody even caring enough to help the traumatized child they were living with, who was just weeping in bed. When the thunder storm finally stopped, and the sun came out, Mikasa's heart dropped, and she felt extremely miserable just thinking about going out of her bed, where she was vulnerable to the world.

The small girl wrapped her warm maroon scarf around her neck, slipping over the side of the bed, her small feet hitting the ground. She waited for all the other kids to walk out first, so that she didn't get in the way and bother them. She didn't want them to get angry at her, because they'll bully her, and then she would defend herself, and then Araya would beat her for that.

The children filled up the dining room rather quickly. Mikasa grabbed a plate of breakfast set out for her, looking down to avoid looking Araya in the eyes, although she could see out of the corner of her eye Araya's green orbs staring at her, making Mikasa swallow hard in fear. Mikasa walked over and sat on the floor, since the dinner table was full, and tried her hardest to ignore the bruises on her arms and legs from past beatings.

"Listen up, all of you! We actually have somebody coming today to check you brats out. You better dress your best, and you know what _not_ to say about me. If any of you says anything you're not supposed to, I will _not_ stand for it. Understand?" Araya said, standing up, her brown dress falling over her feet.

Nobody said a word, just nodded. Mikasa nodded meekly, feeling hopelessness sink in.

 _"Nobody is going to adopt me…nobody loves me…the only people who ever loved me…was Mommy and Daddy…and now…now…"_

Images of her mom, soaked in her own blood, sprawled across the floor, eyes dark and lifeless entered Mikasa's mind, along with images of her father, slumped against the wall, his eyes wide and lifeless, like her mother's, blood soaking his shirt.

Mikasa began hyperventilating, the thoughts making her nauseous. Mikasa set her food on the counter, not saying a word, turning and walking to her room, her mind filled with too many gruesome memories for any child to have to bear with.

She decided to get dressed, to try to get her mind off those memories. Mikasa picked out her white dress, grabbing her pink coat with it, (so that it covered the bruises on her arms,) knowing she would be in trouble if she didn't get ready, since she wasn't going to it. Mikasa slipped into one of the bathrooms, shutting and locking the door.

Mikasa changed into her new clothes, and washed her face, making sure to wipe away all the tear stains, although she felt her heart sink when she realized she has no way of hiding the dark circles under her eyes, from all the sleep she was losing, from both nightmares and thunderstorms, since it was spring, and that made storms far more common.

Mikasa picked up her hairbrush, and stroked it softly through her black hair, that was like cotton to the touch. When she was finally done brushing it, she heard somebody knock on the door, rather harshly, making her jump in surprise.

"Hey, brat! Get out! I need a turn! No matter how much work you do on yourself, your ugly will stay the same, but unlike you, I actually can make my beautiful even better!"

The sound of Suzanne's voice sent chills up Mikasa's spine. Soft tears built in Mikasa's eyes. All she wanted was somewhere she could rest peacefully, in the arms of someone who would protect her, love her, and heal her broken soul. Somewhere she could sleep, eat dinner, play, smile, _feel something_ besides the aching in her heart.

 _"It's too late for that now…"_

Knowing the fourteen-year-old, military drop out, who was professionally trained in hand-to-hand combat, was right outside her door, ready to take on Mikasa while her whole body ached from lack of sleep, beatings, and the little amount of food she was eating, since her flashbacks always made her lose her appetite, (and the stressful abuse didn't help her feel any hungrier,) already scared Mikasa half to death, but opening the door was a harder fight. She knew that the girl's wrath would be less brutal if she opened the door sooner, but she didn't want to go through any of her bullying when she was so exhausted already.

As Mikasa grabbed the door handle, she felt her hand tremble, as she prayed to God one thing over and over.

 _"Please let somebody save me from this…I…I can't take anymore…this world is too cruel…too cold…too painful…it's like a living hell…please…somebody…anybody…save me…I have no reason to live here anymore…just please…have some mercy on me…"_

Just one second before she was going to open the door, she heard somebody enter the front door of the house. Right after, Araya called out to everybody.

"KIDS! GET OUT HERE! The guest is here!"

Mikasa almost collapsed in relief, blinking back her tears.

 _"Thank you…thank you…thank you…"_

Little did she know, if that visitor hadn't shown up, the young girl would've taken a beating that would've been her last.

Mikasa opened the bathroom door, walking very shyly into the main room. When the woman's dark eyes fell upon Mikasa, she felt herself swallow hard. The woman's short brown hair fell a bit past shoulder length. She was wearing a pair of glasses, a pink shirt, and black pants. She was smiling a bit, but her smile seemed to just fade when she set her eyes on the small girl, who was shaking from head to toe.

"I'm here to look into adopting…adopting…" her words, which she was saying to Araya, fell quiet for a moment.

"Adopting…?" Araya urged on, acting rather fakely enthusiastic. The woman blinked, looking back at Araya, although she kept glancing at Mikasa, which made Mikasa shift rather nervously.

"Oh, um…adopting a girl. I want a daughter," the woman finished, giving Mikasa another glance. All of the kids were playing around, rough housing, drawing, reading…doing what normal kids do. But Mikasa…she just stood out. She was the most miserable out of them all…the one who seeked help the most.

She just stood in the center of the room, eyes sad and empty, not even the hint of any type of positivity on her face. She looked soulless, far too traumatized to have a child's spirit or mindset.

Araya grinned, a strand of curly blonde hair falling into her face as she spoke her next words, saying in a rather strange voice, "Well, that shouldn't be too hard. We have _plenty_ of girls here. You can try talking to them, and whoever you're interested in the most, just let me know. Any questions?"

"Uh, no. Thank you," the woman said. Araya nodded, and walked away, letting the woman begin.

Mikasa sat down in a corner, feeling a headache begin. She would sometimes get them at random, because of how stressed out she was feeling. Mikasa buried her face in her scarf, the only source of comfort she even had.

The woman approached Mikasa, sitting at a fair enough distance from her, before speaking.

"Hey there…"

Mikasa looked up, letting her blue eyes look into the woman's dark eyes, that captivated Mikasa. The way she spoke to Mikasa reminded Mikasa of the way she had been spoken to only weeks before, and it made Mikasa's heart ache.

"Are you alright?"

Mikasa realized that she was waiting for a reply, so she nodded, rather meekly. The woman offered Mikasa a kind smile, before looking her softly in the eyes.

"My name is Brianna," the woman introduced, still giving her a smile, although she looked rather concerned for the small child, which made Mikasa's shoulders ease a bit, feeling a bit more comfortable with Brianna.

"…I…I'm Mi…Mikasa…" Mikasa said quietly, her voice slightly raspy from not speaking in so long. She hadn't spoken to anybody since she spoke her parting words to Eren.

 _Mikasa stood out in the wet grass, completely barefoot. Blood trickled down her lip slowly, from where the man had punched her just hours before, but the scarf, which had just been wrapped around her neck, soaked the blood up. The materiel on her face and neck were so soft and warm, and it almost reminded her of the gentle touch of a mother…although Mikasa knew she'd never get that ever again._

 _Mikasa felt tears stream down her cheeks and fall into the scarf, as she gazed into the emerald green eyes of the boy who she owed her life to. He made her feel warm…she thought that she would have never felt that warm ever again._

 _Mikasa's heart pounded in her chest, and in the back of her mind, she knew that all she wanted was for this boy – Eren – to hold her and comfort her…she wanted him to love her, since she was all alone, and he had saved her. She wasn't sure if he had saved her out of the kindness in his heart, or something else, but all she knew was that she wanted to be by his side so badly that it hurt._

 _"C'mon. We have to head out."_

 _Mikasa turned her head to look at the faces of the MP officers who were going to bring her to a foster home…but all she wanted was to go home with Eren instead…to stay by him forever._

 _As the military police officer took her hand and began pulling her away, she turned, and cried one last thing to Eren, which was the last words she would say in nine weeks._

 _"Goodbye, Eren…thank you."_

 _She went into the carriage, and they began riding off with her. The last thing Mikasa saw of them, was Eren, standing out under the starlight, waving goodbye to a girl he hardly even knew._

Mikasa noticed that Brianna had scooched closer, almost cautiously. Mikasa didn't really mind…she kind of liked Brianna.

"You have a very pretty name," Brianna said. Mikasa couldn't tell if she was being honest or trying to make her comfortable, but either way, Mikasa carefully began uncurling herself, hardly even noticing that her headache was suddenly gone.

"Thank you…" Mikasa said, feeling very desperate to make sure Brianna didn't leave her. Brianna was Mikasa's only way out…her only hope to be taken somewhere where she'd have safety, and comfort, and maybe even love. Somewhere she could call her home.

She lost everything…her parents, her home, her normal childhood, the only people who ever loved Mikasa, her chance at standing by her savior's side, a chance at growing up and living a normal life…and even her will to live, all because she was so isolated and lonely. She was given so many things to torment her…abuse, bullying, neglect…so she seeked love from a stranger if it meant she wouldn't be mistreated anymore.

When Mikasa looked Brianna in the eyes, she saw Brianna's eyes widen, and she knew Brianna could tell exactly what she was asking…could tell that she was begging for Brianna's affection, more than anything in the world.

 _"Please…help me…save me…I can't take anymore…if I can make you stay…if I can make you come back…will you give me a home? Will you care for me? Will you keep me safe? Will you…"_

 _"Love me?"_


	2. Never alone again

Brianna had never seen anybody look at her with such yearning in their eyes.

She had grown up in Wall Maria her entire life, and the farthest she had ever gone from there was Trost District, and one stop by Stohess for a couple days. Besides that, she had grown used to the Wall she was at, especially around Shiganshina.

She had seen so many traumatized faces, since the Survey Corps went on lots of expeditions ever since she was young, so she had seen so many people with the most traumatized looks ever. She'd seen people who had gone to hell and back, and lost friends and family alike.

And yet, somehow, Mikasa's eyes were the most traumatized of them all. She had a look like family wasn't the only thing she lost; she looked like she had lost everything she knew. She looked so scared of being rejected…scared of Brianna choosing somebody else. She looked at Brianna as if she was her only hope, the only person who could save her from such torment.

Mikasa looked down after a moment, softly pulling her maroon scarf over her nose. She looked as though she was trying very hard to stay awake, and the dark spots under her eyes made the message even stronger.

Brianna knew that something was very wrong with the foster home she was at; it wasn't just the eerie feeling she was getting, but she wasn't stupid enough to fall for Araya's tricks. Araya was nice…but in a manipulative way. Brianna knew she wasn't how she seemed.

Also, she wasn't blind; she could see the bruises and cuts on Mikasa's legs, which were left uncovered by her dress. Mikasa was dreading Brianna leaving; was dreading going back to the abuse she endured.

As messed up as it was, Brianna wouldn't be able to stop Araya or get her fired; the Military police and government was so corrupt that she knew for a fact that they wouldn't care what Araya does to these children…but Brianna would try her hardest to help the one girl she could; the only girl she could afford in such a harsh time of poverty.

Brianna sighed, taking a deep breath, making an immediate decision after taking one last glance at all the kids sitting around the orphanage. They all seemed traumatized…but not as much as Mikasa was. None of them were giving Brianna the same look of distraught Mikasa was giving.

Very carefully, Brianna reached out to take Mikasa's hand. Mikasa flinched back, clenching her eyes shut, beginning to shake, and Brianna felt her stomach clench.

Mikasa didn't look scared…she just looked tired. She looked like she felt like the entire world had abandoned her, leaving her to do nothing but drown in her own sorrow, and Brianna hated that. She hated the look on her face, hated that longing in Mikasa's eyes that couldn't seem to fade no matter how long she stared into them.

 _"The poor girl is exhausted…I can't just leave her here…"_

"It's okay, Sweetie…come with me for a minute, okay? I won't hurt you…I promise," Brianna said, talking in the most calming voice she could. Mikasa opened one eye, looking up with her in a very circumventing way. She stayed still, despite the fear in her eyes, as Brianna took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She could feel Mikasa, after a moment, lace her fingers with Brianna's, and just relax by her side. Brianna carefully pulled her along, bringing her towards Araya. Brianna noticed Mikasa's hands shake as they neared her, and then Mikasa half hid behind her, like how a toddler would hide behind their mother from a stranger.

It just proved that Mikasa was scared of Araya and made Brianna even angrier that she couldn't get such a cruel person arrested or fired at the least. Araya had no right to lay a single finger on Mikasa...and Brianna was determined to make sure she never did again.

"Excuse me, Mrs.?" Brianna said, trying her hardest to sound friendly despite the hatred she felt for that woman. Araya turned, grinning widely, clapping her hands together cheerfully.

"Yes? Have you finally made a decision?" Araya asked, overly eager. It made Brianna very uncomfortable at the way she was grinning. But what bothered Brianna more that she was staring so intensely at Mikasa, who was already anxious enough without being watched.

"I think so…but I'd like to ask something. Am I allowed to take Mikasa shopping? I'd like to get to know her a little more before I make my decision," Brianna asked, softly squeezing the small girl's hand, which was still trembling uncontrollably.

"Well…if you want to use your money like that, that is truly your decision. Just make sure you have her back before sundown. In the few times people have adopted, they have wanted to take the children out, so I can't deny you of that, even though I prefer she stays here…" Araya said, sighing, as if she was trying to gain sympathy, which just angered Brianna even more.

 _"I don't give a crap about what you prefer!"_

"Thank you. I won't keep her out too long…don't worry," she said, trying her hardest to keep her cool.

Brianna softly pulled Mikasa along, stopping to let Mikasa put on her sandals. When she was done, Brianna began pulling her again, and when they finally were out the door, Brianna saw the tears of relief fall down Mikasa's pale cheeks.

Mikasa wiped away her tears, and just softly squeezed Brianna's hand, clinging tighter to her brand new savior. Mikasa looked up, her big, diamond-like eyes holding such a gentle sense of passion and grief that no child should not be feeling. Mikasa opened her mouth, rasping out very quietly, "Thank you…"

Brianna shook her head, using her free hand to adjust her glasses. She gave Mikasa a look of such empathy and understanding, that Mikasa actually seemed taken aback.

"You don't have to thank me, Sweetie. No person deserves…to be treated like that. That's why…I…I'm going to take care of you. Alright Sweetie? You don't have to be scared anymore," Brianna reassured, speaking in the most gentle and motherly way she possibly could.

Mikasa's eyes went misty with tears, and she nodded, staying silent. As Brianna pulled her along, a large market finally came into view. Brianna smiled a little and looked down at the gorgeous girl by her side. Her long black hair reached all the way down to her mid back, she had soft pale skin, sharp eyes that could hold an ocean within them, a perfectly lined cheekbones and jawline…

She was the most beautiful girl Brianna had ever laid her eyes on.

 _"She needs me…she can't stay at that place. She's so beautiful…and small…and she's very traumatized. I can't just let them abuse her…out of all those kids…she needs me the most. But if I am adopting her…I need to do this with her. This is going to be my daughter. This is my girl."_

Mikasa's eyes lit up as they approached the store. Mikasa seemed to get anxious when she saw the crowds of people, and squeezed Brianna's hand rather tightly, but didn't stop or hesitate. That's how Brianna knew it was safe to keep going.

Brianna stopped by a clothes stall, and Mikasa looked up at her, seeming a bit confused.

"We should get you some clothes so we don't have to worry about getting it later," Brianna said. Mikasa tilted her head a bit, her eyebrows scrunching slightly in confusion. It was honestly the most adorable thing Brianna had ever seen.

"…Later?"

"Yeah…like, after you come home," Brianna explained, looking Mikasa straight in the eyes, her lips turning upward a bit. Mikasa's lips began trembling, and she whispered almost so quietly that you couldn't hear it in such a large crowd of talking people, but somehow, Brianna knew, even if she hadn't heard a thing, she still would've known exactly what she had said.

"Home, as in…your home?"

Brianna shook her head, and Mikasa's shoulders slumped, showing her disappointment, although it all faded at Brianna's next words.

" _Our_ home."

Mikasa almost smiled. _Almost._

"Yeah… _our_ home…"

That afternoon, was spent shopping. They shopped for three hours, looking for things that Mikasa would use when she moved in.

Brianna wasn't changing her mind; she couldn't. Mikasa was perfect for her…and although Mikasa needed her so much…she needed Mikasa.

She had wanted a child for many reasons, but she knew having child would help her with her anxiety, quite a lot. She would have somebody who would look up and love her, and always be by her side. And although Mikasa wasn't a baby…Mikasa could be the perfect child to fill in the empty space that came with her house, and the empty space in her heart.

They got plenty of pretty dresses, jackets, shirts, skirts, and comfortable pants. They got a plush bear, cat, rabbit, and dog. They also got three dolls, and a few fairytale books Mikasa was interested in. They also bought some lunch while they were at it.

As they sat down to eat their lunch in a restaurant, Briana noticed Mikasa looking at her soup rather strangely after taking a bite. It wasn't a look of disgust…it was something different.

"What's wrong?"

Mikasa looked up at Brianna in the eyes, and said, her voice cracking as she did, "Mommy…Mommy used to make this soup for me…"

Mikasa seemed to swallow a sob, and took another bite, eating it like it was the best food she had ever tasted.

Brianna looked at her in a concerned way, but stayed silent, not knowing how to comfort her. She still didn't know what happened to Mikasa's parents, so she couldn't comfort her until Mikasa either told her, or she read Mikasa's file.

Once they finished eating, Brianna paid and took Mikasa out to walk around town a bit. Neither of them exchanged a word, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was content silence, like they were feeling so comfortable that they didn't need to exchange any words.

They walked around until the sun began getting low in the sky, and all of the city began getting dimmer. The houses closest to the wall got even larger shadows, and all the stores began closing up. Mikasa and Brianna knew what that meant; they had to get back to the foster house.

They walked down the paths that led them back, seeing nothing but the houses, the gorgeous, fresh green trees, and beautiful peachy sky, with perfect clouds. There wasn't a grey cloud anywhere to be seen, showing that it probably wouldn't have another thunderstorm anytime soon.

Once the large, brick house came into view, Brianna felt an unbearable amount of sadness and anxiety at the thought of leaving Mikasa there again.

 _"I really don't want to bring her back there…"_

"Mrs. Brianna, please…I don't want to go back there," Mikasa said, stopping before they got to the foster house's front yard. Tears shone very obviously in the sunlight in Mikasa's eyes, which looked like a shade of indigo in the dim light.

Brianna felt horrible, and honestly wanted to cry too. She didn't want to leave this poor child with such abusive people, but the law didn't really give her a choice. It would take weeks to get a hold of Mikasa for good, and she could only pray that Mikasa could make it through that.

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa…if I could take you now, I would. But…it's going to take a while for me to get you."

Mikasa began shaking, looking up with such pleading eyes, and Brianna's heart ached as Mikasa's small voice came to life in the saddest way she could imagine. She began begging Brianna even further, and Brianna could hardly take it.

"Please…please…! I'll do anything…I want to go home…" Mikasa pleaded. Brianna could tell just by the few hours she had known Mikasa, that Mikasa wasn't the type to beg unless she was in desperate need of something, which showed how urgent her need for love and healing was. They had dismissed her desperate pleas for help, and just tossed more problems on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie…I can't…"

Mikasa collapsed to the ground, breaking down right in front of Brianna's eyes, just clinging to her scarf as she wept. She was on her knees and placed her free hand over her heart as she wept, her body wracking with every cry.

 _"She's feeling too much for a child to handle…she probably has needed to break down for so long now…"_

Briana very softly knelt down, watching Mikasa fall apart, weeping loudly, whimpers escaping her throat. Brianna set down the baskets they had used to carry their stuff back very carefully on the ground.

It was far too much for Mikasa…if Brianna hadn't come to save Mikasa from her torment, Mikasa would've died from so much trauma. She only had watched parents get murdered only about two months before. Mikasa was only a nine-year-old, who had been neglected of healing and was completely unloved for nine weeks after losing _everything._

So, the moment Brianna touched Mikasa, very carefully wrapping her arms around her, Mikasa let go of everything else she was holding and clung onto the one person who had been humane to her. She clung to a woman who didn't care what Mikasa's race was, didn't care how many problems she had to help Mikasa get through, or how much money raising Mikasa would require…she cared about the torture the poor girl was going through.

Mikasa clung to Brianna like a lifeline, like she was a medicine that could make everything all feel better. It was all because Brianna gave her love to others instead of selfishly keeping it all for herself, like most people would.

Mikasa fell practically limp in Brianna's arms, and Brianna just whispered soft, comforting things. Mikasa laid there in her arms for at least five minutes until she calmed down, her tears finally done streaming down her cheeks, the last one falling onto Brianna's shirt.

Most people would've thought their bond is weird. People don't usually become an attachment for a child on the first day…it usually takes time for them to gain trust.

But Mikasa had never been like that. Even if it wasn't Brianna who had comforted her, she would've grown attached to them. Mikasa was like that to Eren, and she only had ever met him once, when he saved her from kidnappers.

Brianna had saved Mikasa from the lonely fate she believed she had…and that meant just as much as what Eren did for her.

That's why, when Mikasa finally had the strength to rise onto her feet, and Brianna and her walked inside, Mikasa had never felt stronger. Brianna could see the strength radiating from the young girl…a strength that she had never seen anybody else hold.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Araya?" Brianna began, feeling confident about what she planned to say.

"Yes, Brianna? Have you finally made your choice?" Araya asked excitedly. Brianna smiled ever so slightly as she locked eyes with Mikasa and gave her a nod.

"I'd like to take Mikasa."

Araya looked like she was extremely dismayed about her choice, which made Brianna smile even wider.

Brianna knew that asking for Mikasa, meant Araya couldn't abuse Mikasa anymore. Brianna could sue her for abusing her child, since Mikasa would soon be hers. She knew that was the only time the MPS would actually act on it; if the child was going to be somebody else's soon. That meant Mikasa free of mistreatment and was going to move in with Brianna in a scheduled time of twelve weeks, if Mikasa agreed; she did. It also meant Brianna would get the files on Mikasa's case…and that Mikasa would never be alone again.

 _"Don't worry, Mikasa…I won't let anybody hurt you ever again._ _"_


	3. Grow to love you

When Mikasa awoke, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel alone. Mikasa felt warmth soaking throughout her body, as she realized she was clinging to her caretaker's shirt like it was her lifeline. A soft blanket was tucked over them, keeping out the chilly morning air.

All Mikasa could hear was the sound of birds chirping, singing a beautiful morning song. Sunrays were shining on Mikasa's face through the softly curtained window, and Mikasa was almost positive either the birds or the light woke her up.

Either way, she was content with the warmth that she was feeling with Brianna by her side.

She had moved in only the day before. It had been three months since Mikasa had met Brianna. Brianna had read all of Mikasa's file and knew absolutely everything about the poor child. Mikasa was still relieved that Brianna actually kept her word and worked through the whole process of bringing Mikasa into her life, and didn't end up bailing on her, like Mikasa so fearfully thought she would.

Mikasa had grown a very strong bond with Brianna. Every day Mikasa was in that foster home, Brianna would come over to play and watch over Mikasa, even reading Mikasa some stories or teaching Mikasa something new. She would often bring small gifts for Mikasa, and even would occasionally take her out places to eat or go shopping, or even just to have some fun.

Mikasa came to trust Brianna with all her heart, and even began growing a sense of separation anxiety. Brianna was becoming more and more like a mother figure every day, and all Mikasa wanted was for her to stay with her and never leave. Mikasa desperately needed a Mom to care for her, and Brianna fit perfectly into her life, almost like a missing piece of a puzzle that you never even knew you needed to complete.

Often times, Mikasa would run up and hug Brianna tightly, crying. Mikasa had nightmares almost every single night, and she couldn't bear dealing with such gruesome images running through her head all day without some type of distraction.

At one point, Mikasa made a plan. Mikasa had waited and waited anxiously for Brianna to come, feeling really excited for her arrival. She couldn't wait to surprise Brianna, just look Brianna often did for Mikasa.

When Brianna walked through the door, Mikasa felt her heart pound heavily in her chest as she rushed up to her, throwing her arms around her.

Brianna smiled as Mikasa squeezed her tight, and Brianna's voice came to life, speaking softly.

"You seem rather happy today. What is it, sweetie?"

"Auntie Brianna! I have something for you! It's a surprise! Come with me…!" Mikasa exclaimed, pulling away and taking Brianna's hand, dragging her behind her as she pulled her to the kitchen, her scarf and long bright green dress flowing as she did.

Mikasa had been calling her Auntie for only a few weeks. She had warmed up enough to her to want to call her something more affectionate than "Mrs. Brianna." She couldn't bring herself to call her "Mom" yet; that name was still much too hard to say, since it kept bringing back horrible memories every time she thought of it. She needed just a little more time, and a little more healing. She also needed more bravery.

She felt incredibly weak. Her thoughts would spin around her head, repeating themselves over and over, fueling the anxiety she was haunted with.

 _"What if she doesn't adopt me? What if she leaves me? What if she abuses me? What if she gets killed, just like Mommy and Daddy, and I get stuck here, and I'm all alone, and…"_

The anxieties went on and on. They were never ending, and far too much for a nine-year-old to take. Honestly, Mikasa may have been nine-years-old, but she lost a large part of her childhood, within nothing more than the blink of an eye.

Mikasa stopped when Brianna was in the kitchen, and rushed to pull a large container off of the counter. She carried it over to Brianna, and when she handed it to her, Mikasa looked down, her while face going red.

"I…I made it for you. I hope you like it!" Mikasa said. Even after everything she went through, she did easily get embarrassed and flustered. She was still a rather shy girl, since she grew up isolated with nobody but her parents out in the country. Before, she never really got to talk to people, so she grew rather timid in social situations.

Brianna grinned, and went over to sit at the table, setting the container down near her.

"Of course I'll like it, sweetie! I wonder what it…"

Brianna opened the lid of the container as she spoke, and fell speechless as she stared at what Mikasa had put together for her.

Sitting in that container was a medium sized, beautiful, fluffy cake with white icing that was more like whipped cream than frosting. On the edges of the cake were chocolate frosting. There were strawberry slices scattered all around it, making it look even more appetizing that in already did.

"Mikasa…"

Mikasa felt nervous chills go down her spine as Brianna looked back and forth between her and the cake, looking at Mikasa like she was the most amazing child she'd ever seen. As if she could sense her anxiety, Brianna pulled Mikasa into a hug, and all the weight on Mikasa's shoulders seemed to just disappear.

"It looks amazing, Mikasa! Did you make that whole thing all on your own?" Brianna asked, sounding absolutely amazed at just the thought.

Mikasa felt her face burn at all the praise, and as she sunk her face into her scarf, she softly muttered, "Mom used to make them all the time, so I learned it from her…"

Mikasa had really enjoyed that day. That day, she realized why Brianna would spend so much time going out of her way for gifts and surprises; it was all to see the look on her face. That was the best part of it all; making the other person happy. Making them smile and laugh and seeing them look at you with such love in their eyes, was enough to steal the heart of anybody on the streets, no matter how heartless and cruel.

When the time had finally come for Mikasa to move in, she was far more than prepared. Mikasa remembered walking out with Brianna, hand in hand. She remembered almost looking back at all the abusers in that foster home, but then remembered all the things they did to her and decided not to. Instead, she recalls she looked up at her new family; her new mother.

She remembers everything about the house she moved into; both the bedrooms it had, the bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room and living room, the furniture, the portraits on the walls, all the way down to which section of the shelves had more dust than the others.

It was her home…and she loved it.

Brianna helped Mikasa unpack everything, and they set her room up.

She ended up having a cozy little bed in the corner, with plushies on the corners (including the Eren doll Mikasa had sewn up,) and several small pillows on top. There were two blankets, since it was pretty cold at night time.

All her toys were in a small bin that was in the closet, along with all her dresses. Any of her extra clothes were in her wooden dresser, which was sitting by her bed.

After they were done setting everything up, they ate dinner. Right after Mikasa put her dish away, she turned to ask Brianna something, holding onto her scarf tightly.

"Um…Auntie?"

"Yes sweetie?" Brianna replied, locking eyes with her. Mikasa swallowed hard before speaking again, her hands trembling in fear at what Brianna's reply would be.

"Is there…any other children in the neighborhood?" Mikasa asked, her heart racing in her chest. Brianna nodding softly, her smile faltering when she saw the look of terror on Mikasa's face.

"There are a few other kids. But Mikasa, you don't have to be afraid of them. Most kids…are different from the ones you had to live with. These children…they aren't going to hurt you. And if they do, tell me. I _will not_ let anybody hurt you. Okay sweetie?"

Mikasa felt tears fill her eyes, fogging her vision. Although she certainly could still see enough that she was able to throw her arms around Brianna without any struggle.

"Okay…" she said, tears falling down her cheeks. Brianna held Mikasa tight, as if she was a precious gem; as if she was something she could never give up. It made Mikasa's heart ache for more affection, more love from a woman that she gladly accepted as family.

Later that night, when Mikasa went to bed, is when the nightmares began.

 _Mikasa sat by her Mom, her arms throbbing from the tattoo embedded on her wrist. A bandage was wrapped around her arm, covering the ink in her skin. Mikasa chatted with her parents, as if she would on every other day. Mikasa watched as her father opened the door._

 _He was the first one to fall, collapsing to the ground, soaking in his own blood._

 _Next, Mikasa's mother got up, running up to the men, trying to fend them off, telling Mikasa to run, which she could hardly hear over the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest._

 _She was the next to fall. With the swing of an axe, her blood splattered all around, and she reached her hand out to Mikasa as she fell, hitting the ground loudly, just lying in a pool of her own blood._

 _There both her parents were, side by side, staring with lifeless eyes. Everything was frozen, except Mikasa. Time itself was seemingly just gone as she stared at her family, her bloodied home, the one thing she had come to love that had been torn apart in a matter of seconds._

 ** _"The world is a cruel place…"_**

When Mikasa awoke, she awoke with a gasp. Tears fell down her cheeks, even dripping over her trembling lips.

Sitting on her bed was Brianna, her locks of brown hair a bit messy, showing that she had gotten out of bed. Mikasa figured she must have been making a lot of noise in her sleep to have woken up Brianna like that.

Brianna's hand was on Mikasa's shoulder, showing that she had shaken Mikasa awake.

"Hey, baby girl, are you alri-"

Before Brianna could even finish, Mikasa threw her arms around Brianna, burying her face in her shoulder, sobbing as she did. She was trembling as she clung to her, gripping her shirt tightly, scared that if she let go, Brianna would abandon her, leaving her all alone to her own miseries.

Brianna's eyes softened, and she wrapped her arms firmly around Mikasa, pulling her into them in almost the same way a mother would hold a baby. Mikasa clung to her tightly, sobbing harder at every gentle touch, or every time Brianna's hand would run through Mikasa's soft hair.

Mikasa cried and cried, embracing the feeling of being acknowledged; embracing the feeling of being treated like she's human, instead of being tormented, like she had been so often before.

Brianna rocked her new child back and forth for about thirty minutes, whispering soft words in her ears, trying to calm Mikasa as she cried and cried letting all the pain built in her heart flood out through it's gates.

When Mikasa's tears finally slowed down, Brianna held her for a few more seconds, both of them in comfortable silence. Brianna slowly set Mikasa down and stood. Mikasa felt her eyes widen as she stared at Brianna, terrified that she was getting up…terrified that she was walking away.

"Hey, sweetie, I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to get you some water…you're probably terribly dehydrate-"

Before Brianna could even finish speaking, Mikasa stood abruptly, rushing to her feet and grabbing Brianna's hand, her fingers trembling.

"…Auntie…please…don't leave me!" Mikasa cried, tears building in her eyes once again. Brianna's eyes softened, and her eyebrows creased in concern.

"Hey…hon…"

Brianna softly took Mikasa's hands in hers, softly giving her hands a squeeze. Mikasa felt her shoulders slump a bit, no longer feeling tense from anxiety.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving you, alright? I'm not going to just abandon you...how about you come with me to get some water, okay? You can even stay in my bed tonight, if you want to," Brianna said, kneeling down to her height just a little.

Mikasa nodded, feeling her heart race in relief as she walked out with Brianna. After getting water, they went to Brianna's room, and Mikasa curled up by her side.

The last thing Mikasa thought before going to bed was a thought of love and affection.

 _"I think…I might have found somebody…I can grow to love as much as Mommy and Daddy…"_


End file.
